Exhaust systems of internal combustion engines usually contain a plurality of exhaust gas cleaning devices, for example, catalytic converters, particle filters and the like. It may be necessary in case of high mileages of the internal combustion engines equipped therewith to replace a cleaning element of such an exhaust gas cleaning device or to perform maintenance on it. For example, particle filters may become gradually clogged by noncombustible residues. Likewise, catalysts may be “worn out.” To make possible such a replacement of individual cleaning elements, housing sections of the particular exhaust gas cleaning device can be attached to adjacent housing sections by means of quick-fastening means. By releasing these quick-fastening means, a housing section located between two other housing sections can thus be removed at right angles to the longitudinal direction of the housing. The cleaning elements on which maintenance is to be performed or which are to be replaced become readily accessible in this manner. The subsequent mounting also takes place again at right angles to the longitudinal direction of the housing with the use of the quick-fastening means. For example, quick connections, which are characterized by manufacturability at a low cost as well as by simple handling, are used as quick-fastening means for connecting tubular bodies. The relatively great manufacturing tolerances of the particular clamp, on the one hand, and of the housing sections to be connected thereto, on the other hand, are often problematic in such clamp connections. Such manufacturing tolerances can be extensively compensated, for example, by seals. However, the manufacturing tolerances frequently lead to asymmetrical loads on the seals, as a result of which these may become leaky over time. Undesirable pollutant emissions into the environment as well as excessive thermal loads on adjacent components may occur in case of leakage.